khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amani Grove
Amani Grove is a secretive area that resides in the middle of the region of Zul'Aman. Although many know where it is located, few have ever gone inside of the grove itself, mostly due to the dark tales about it. Jam'jin the Wicked |fleader = Vulthul Mosseater |government = Tribal |race = |language = Unknown tribal dialect |faith = Unknown Loa |affiliation = Independant |loc = Center of Zul'Aman |status = Active}} Overview The Amani Grove is home to a tribe known as the Mosseater Tribe, a solitary group of Forest Trolls who practice unspeakable acts of savagery. The Mosseater's have apparently existed throughout the lifetime of the Amani Empire. The Mosseater's are deceptive and treacherous, most of their members being Witch Doctors and Voodoo practitioners. They frequently practice cannibalism and delve deep into the dark parts of the spirit realm. At certain times, the Mosseaters will kidnap other Forest Trolls and sacrifice them to an unknown Loa of sorts, possibly discovered from the spirit realm itself. The Mosseater's are said to get their name from the hallucinogenic herb that they consume called Haklak Moss. This puts the Forest Troll into a strange, zombie like state where they can only speak in an unknown tribal dialect. The Forest Troll is completely numbed and walks as if they were bound to the earth with shackles. Their eyes would be completely bloodshot and pink around the edges. Mosseater Trolls frequently perform dark rituals that can be heard from outside their walls by concerned tribesmen. There has been conflict between different Forest Troll tribes and the Mosseaters in effort to wipe them out but have been ultimately futile. The Amani Grove, disregarding the savage tribe that makes it their home, has beautiful scenery and alot of useful resources, such as a medicinal herbs and minerals. The Mosseaters however have defiled the nature over the span of time. Battles Over the span of time, many tribes have tried to wipe out the Mosseaters, but never have they succeeded. The Barktusk tribe was among the tribes who wished this to be done however their attacking force had been completely destroyed by the Mosseaters as they entered the Grove. The Barktusk tribe was eventually sought after by the Mosseaters and the Barktusk tribe soon dissapeared completely by mysterious causes. None knew where they had gone to, there was no trace of the Barktusk tribe days afterward. Next was the Pinetooth Tribe, who had neighbored the Grove for quite some time and were disgusted by the acts of the Mosseaters. They attempted to gather the forces of other tribes to aid in their attack but it was not successful. The Pinetooths had attempted to sneak inside the grove and assassinate the leader, as well as the other tribe members as they slept. Many Mosseater tribesmen and women were killed in their sleep but the unit was soon discovered by a band of guardians, they were killed and devoured. The Pinetooths had moved their village away from the Grove, hopefully never hearing about the Mosseaters. The Mosseater Tribe is mostly consisted of voodoo wielding casters, powerful witch doctors who call upon dark spirits and use concoctions and totems to their advantage. The Mosseaters, although savage, are very well settled in the dark arts. They can cast powerful bolts of voodoo energies that can fill a target full of evil spirits that possess the victim and allows the spirit to do as it pleases, be it spirit making the victim slash its own throat or completely explode into bits and pieces. The Mosseaters also seem to practice Necromancy, as some of their members appear to be undead. Their current leader, Jam'jin the Wicked has lived for over 200 years so far due to undeath. The Mosseater tribe seems to revive dead tribe members through ritual, be it they died of natural causes or defeat in battle. The Mosseater's also had warriors but they weren't as much of the driving force in their battles when it came to their casters, although they were considered to be hard to kill because of the Haklak Moss that numbed pain but also slowed their movement. Mosseater warriors drink the blood of their own kin, believing that it will grant them more regenerative properties. Category:Zul'Aman